Of Shinigami and Hollows
by Tara Kitaide
Summary: She was never one to be greatful of others or express emotions but before the winter war, a certain red-head shinigami changes all of that. I'm not verry good at thses summarys but this took a lot of time and effort so please read it. ;


**Title: **OfShinigami and Hollows**  
Author:** Tara Kitaide  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Renji x Sun-Sun

**Disclaimer:** In no way does the artist of this fiction own the series Bleach or its contents, settings, and characters. No copyright infringement is intended through the distribution of this fiction. Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! I know this isn't my usual Renji x somebody yaoi or even Unrequited Love OR Forsaken. That having been said; DO NOT pester me about it! I'm getting it done as soon as possible. I do have a life ya know. Lol

For those of you who are my first-time readers, I'm a Renji-centric sort of person. :) I normally write yaoi but for my challenge I have to write a fic of Renji and every other character listed on FF (if that made sense). So here is the first one!! I think this is the first Sun-Sun fan fic on here too! Yay me!

If you don't know, Sun-Sun is one of Halibel's Fraccion. Her as well as two other of Halibel's Fraccio fought Matsumoto Rangiku in recent chapters. She always has her hand to her mouth in the manga but I left that out here. Lol I think she'd have her nails painted purple. :D

-/-/-/-

It was very unlike Sun-Sun to be grateful of anyone but Halibel-sama. She always considered herself cynical and closed off, blaming her attitude for her lack of social life. Gratefulness was rather unbecoming of her. You could ask anyone who knew he and they'd tell you the same. Now, though, she felt very grateful.

She was grateful to Szayle for his neat-freak personality. She was greatful to cloths and cotton and to whoever first thought of weaving the material into cloth for garments. She was even grateful for the dirt that soiled the cloths and the washing machines needed to clean then because if it wasn't for any of these things, she never in her life would have laid eyes on _him_.

Never again will she complain for having to deliver laundry for it was because of this duty that she entered Szayle's lab as he was reviewing his data from the human world. It was then that she caught a glimpse of the monitor displaying the brash and beautiful shinigami.

It wasn't love at first sight. Oh no, nothing corny like that. She wasn't smitten upon first seeing him. In fact when she left she thought absolutely nothing of it and the shinigami quickly left her mind. She put down the white basket with the trim and neat cloths before turning around and leaving. Szayel never said a word to her so she was quiet in turn. It was only when she lay alone in bed that thoughts came and those thoughts threaded through her dreams.

The first night, it was all very innocent. The only way she could think to describe it was soft. The room was soft, the lighting was soft, the colors were soft, and his skin… Never before had she had such a vivid dream. It amazed her when she awoke how much her brain remembered of him with only a glance. In her dreams she could see all the dark tattoos against his face as if she had stared at them her whole life. What really amazed her though was the intimacy. She could feel every soft kiss on her face and lips, every gentle touch, every warm embrace. It was confusing and terrifying and that was another thing unbecoming.

Her nights were now filled with these vivid fantasies that began to turn less innocent with time. She would now awake hot and bothered and longing. She'd reach out where there should have been soft warm tattooed skin and find only cold. Depressed, she would slink back into her dreams to find him waiting for her there, smiling. It was all becoming far too much to bear.

The next time she delivered laundry to the mad arrancar's lab, they spoke for the first time. She had asked to watch the data he had collected during his brother's fight against her shinigami ('_her shinigami'_. Oh yes, she believed she had it bad if she was to be calling him _hers_). Again she was forced into another unbecoming trait. She told herself it wasn't begging but in her own ears she could hear it and knew. Szayle seemed to be able to hear it too and grinned sickly. "You mean that red-haired one? Oh, I already finished my analysis on his powers." He chattered. "I am, however, recording his daily activities through cameras I'd set up to follow him. Those stupid shinigami are so oblivious to this, they don't have a clue everything they do and say is being watched like a television program." After that he snorted and directed her to his computer where the monitor was flipped to his image. She thought she might die of happiness and thanked him a thousand times over. "Don't thank me for useless data I don't even use anymore. Do what you will but just don't leave a mess."

It quickly became a daily habit of hers, watching him go throughout his day. She quickly learned his name and found herself whispering it just to feel it on her tongue. It was a wonderful feeling that made her heart flutter. She also learned the names of his friends although she could really care less about them. She learned that the orange haired one, Ichigo, and he fought a lot over nothing almost all the time while the girl Rukia always broke them up. She also learned that her shinigami was desperately in love with said girl but it was unrequited. That fact made her heart weep. How could this Rukia girl not love him? How could anyone not love him? She hated watching him broad and sigh when he was alone. He also seemed to make a habit out of talking to his self which was a treat for her. She loved to listen to him speak for long periods of time.

Today he was walking to that odd shop he stayed at from a place she'd learned was called a school. If was only him and the two other shinigami that seemed to frequently be around him. They chattered about nothing in particular and occasionally he laughed music to her ears. As always he gave a short goodbye and emotional glance at Rukia (who didn't notice) before they split ways. It annoyed her to no end how the girl was so oblivious.

He greeted the children and helped around the store before retiring to his room where he sat as the sun was setting. Silently he let down his hair. She loved to watch his hair cascade down his shoulders and back so beautifully. Her heart skipped many beats as she swooned.

Sun-Sun felt her eyes get wide as she watched him slowly unbuckle his belt. He'd _never_ done something like this before. He wasn't doing what she thought he was… was he?

He was. She listened as he moaned softly, wrapping his hand around his length. Her cheeks grew incredibly hot as she watched him move slowly at first, delivering slow strokes before speeding up. His breathing became ragged and eventually hers did too. Never before had she felt the way she did now. She was hot and light headed with all her attention focused on the menstruations by the man on the screen.

She reminded herself that he was a man and that men did need to release their sexual tensions. She also reminded herself that she shouldn't be watching this but she couldn't pull away. She would probably never get another opportunity like this. Quickly she could see he was close. He was breathing heavily now with shortness in his breath. Quick gasps and shudders shook him as he moaned quietly. There were others in the building so he didn't want to make a lot of noise.

Then as soon as the whole thing started, it ended. He came, shooting the hot milky liquid over his inner thigh and sighing with relief. Sun-Sun shuddered with him and licked her lips. She would give anything to be there in that moment if she could. She'd never felt herself want something more than him.

It was exhilarating but over all terrifying.

-/-/-/-

It seemed Sun-Sun was being forced into a lot of unbecoming traits lately. Like now, she was hesitating. She never hesitated for anything yet here she was; hand on the knob, hesitating before entering. She wouldn't bother to knock. Why would she when she was just seeing a prisoner? A prisoner shouldn't deserve privacy.

Quickly she turned the knob and walked in, swiftly closing it behind her. The young prisoner turned and looked at her with big eyes. You think she would have been use to these entrances with the way Ulquiorra was always coming in (not that she knew, she only heard). She tried her best to keep her normal calm facade but it was hard with her heart hammering in her chest.

The young female prisoner turned her body to Sun-Sun, her hands slowly lifted to be held at her chest in nervousness. "May I help you with something? I'm sorry, is Aizen-sama calling on me again?"

"No." Sun-Sun spoke slowly, coolly. "I'm here because I require some information from you, Orihime Inoue." That was _one _way to put it.

"You mean an interrogation." The girl's eyes hardened at this. "I already told them everything I know."

"It's nothing like that." Swiftly, Sun-Sun walked over to the small two person couch in the room and sat elegantly, folding her hands neatly in her lap. "Please sit. I mean you no harm I merely have a few questions to ask."

Orihime stared at her strangely for a few moments before quietly sitting next to her. Her eyes never left the female Arrancar even as she sat. "What is it you have to ask?"

Sun-Sun hesitated again in nervousness. She was getting tired of doing that lately. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Did you know a shinigami by the name of Abarai Renji? He was stationed in the human world with the rest of his team."

Of course she already knew the other girl had contact with him. They spoke on several occasions of which Sun-Sun could recall. She didn't want to let this human girl know that she had been keeping tabs on the shinigami though.

Orihime looked at her in shock. She obviously never expected to be asked questions about the red head shinigami. If anyone, Sun-Sun figured, it was that other orange haired shinigami that she would have been asked about. It took another moment but eventually Orihime nodded and spoke. "Yes, I know him. Why do you want to know about Abarai-kun?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here." Sun-Sun glared. Orihime gawked at her before nodding clumsily and apologizing quickly. Now that that was out of the way Sun-Sun felt relieved. She sighed a little and looked at the human girl. "I want you to tell me what he's like." She spoke quickly.

Again the young human girl gaped at her stupidly. Sun-Sun briefly wondered if she made a habit out of such an unsightly thing. "What he's like?" Orihime echoed softly. "You mean… his personality?"

"Yes… sort of." She sighed. "I want to know what it's like to talk to him, to be near him. I want to know everything about him that you know." She thought that sounded too soft so she added, "So tell me now."

"Well." Orihime took a moment to think but not too long. She didn't want to anger the arrancar next to her. "I use to think of Abarai-kun as a scary person… although I never knew him that well. When he talked to me he was nice though and he would fight with Kurosaki-kun a lot…" She paused, thinking of the orange haired Shinigami only briefly. "I always feel bad for Abarai-kun. Especially when he's near Kuchiki-san, he seems to get really sad but no one notices but me. Kurosaki-kun told me that Abarai-kun and Kuchiki-san grew up together in soul society. After Kuchiki-san got adopted, though, she and Abarai-kun grew apart." Orihime paused and chose her next words carefully. She was sure that she was right in assuming this but didn't have a right to voice it. Hesitantly she sighed and said, "I think Abarai-kun… is very much in love with Kuchiki-san."

Sun-Sun looked down at her hands. Her eyes narrowed but only very slightly behind her long dark lashes. She began to feel pain in her chest and quickly realized it was her heart. Then, something miraculous began to happen, something that had never happened to Sun-Sun before. Tears began to build behind her fine dark lashes.

Quickly, she swatted the tears away with her overly long sleeves and, in her opinion, making a fool of herself. Of course Abarai Renji loved Kuchiki Rukia. She had seen it herself. Had she not watched him day after day for at least several weeks? She had seen first had the sorrow in those deep red eyes. She knew she was fooling herself. That Shinigami didn't even know of her existence. Even if he did, she knew he would hate her because that's what enemies did. They had to hate each other.

Wordlessly Orihime watched as the arrancar next to her tried hard not to cry. Her heart went out to her but she knew there was nothing she could do. Bravely she dared to ask the broken-hearted girl a question. "Arrancar-san… you love Abarai-kun, don't you?"

Usually Sun-Sun would snap back at the girl, ask her what could possibly make her believe she felt such a thing as _love_. It was absurd, ridiculous, impossible, and the truth. For the first time sense laying eyes on the red head Shinigami on Sazyle's monitors all those weeks ago, Sun-Sun nodded weakly and admitted the most absurd.

"Yes. I love him."

-/-/-/-

It had felt like an eternity now sense she had sat weakened in that prisoner's room. It felt even longer sense she had admitted she actually felt such a thing as _love_. In fact it had only been a day's time but in such a short time so much had happened.

Within' the past few hours, Kuroski Ichigo and his group undoubtedly entered Hueco Mundo with a gang of five other Shinigami and humans as well as three outside hollow who seem to have helped him. Among the group was Abarai Renji, coming to rescue Inoue Orihime.

She could feel his reiatsu coming closer to her as he came down the hall. He was still a ways off but already she could sense him coming closer. Behind her the corridors lead on and she knew where too. Why was it that he had to pick _this_ hall? She knew son enough after he passed her that he would be lead to Szayel and ultimately his doom. Slowly she bowed her head and let her reiatsu drift. Hopefuly he would catch on to her energy and turn back to find another route.

She wished he would turn back; face any other opponent but this, but knew it was useless to hope. She knew him well now. He was too proud and fierce to turn tail and run. She closed her eyes briefly as he finally neared and his reiatsu spiked at hers. His spiritual pressure was amazing. She breathed deeply as she felt it wash over her, warning her to stay back or move out of his way. She let out that deep breath and as soon as she lifted her head, he was in sight, slowing to a walk as he approached her.

"You here to fight me?" He asked gruffly, malice in his voice. He stopped several feet from her, expecting a fight.

Sun-Sun examined the tan cape that hung around his shoulders and smiled a little. "It suits you."

"Excuse me?" His eyes narrowed as her smile widened.

"The cape." She gestured a little to the garment with the hand at her lips. "It suits you."

A confused look crossed slowly across his face. She knew he didn't understand and possibly could never. What would he say if he knew she had been watching him these past weeks?

"Let me pass." He ordered bluntly. Very like him, she noted.

"I don't intend to fight you… Abarai Renji." She spoke his name slowly and coolly, liking the way it rolled off her tongue. "I wanted to meet you, if only just once."

He blinked at her and slightly tilted his head as though he hadn't heard correctly. "You wanted… to meet _me_?"

"Yes."

Then, before Renji could move a muscle or utter a single word, she had flash-stepped in front of him, throwing him off guard.

He immediately reached for his sword but was stopped by a gentle but strong hand on his. Sun-Sun felt the rough hilt of his sword against her fingertips as her hand fit perfectly around his. Her purple nails shimmered for a moment in the dim light, making her look idly down at them so she did not have to meet his eyes. "I said I don't wish to fight you." She whispered.

Renji didn't relax the grip on his sword but did look down to the place where their hands met, just as she did. He opened his mouth and closed it several times before looking back at her face. "Who are you?" He asked in a voice as quiet as a whisper.

She closed her eyes for a moment and wished she could stop time. His hand was very warm and rough against hers. They were also darker compared to her snow white skin. Just another thing that separated them; another difference between their races. Shinigami and Hollow. As different as light and darkness. Her kind existed only to be destroyed by his so it seemed. In the end they were both people though, weren't they? They weren't so different then, right?

That was more wishful thinking again on her part. She knew this as she looked up at him, his eyes weary of her. She looked into his eyes and struggled to remember every detail of his face. The crease of his brow, the shape of his nose, the contrast between dark skin and even darker tattoos… She knew she would never be seeing them again as soon as she let him pass. If he did not die by Szayle's hand then he would surely die by that wicked Aizen's or maybe even her own master Halibel.

The other hand that she had secured on his arm until now came up slowly and gently to touch his face. First her long painted nails brushed his skin before her palm found purchase. His skin was soft and smooth like in her dreams. She wanted to touch that vibrant red hair of his but didn't dare. He seemed too puzzled to understand much of anything that was going on.

Butterflies fluttered in her chest as they often did when she would watch him but now was different. He was _here._ He was _real. _She could see him, feel him, and touch him. He was tangible in front of her for the first time and the last. He was also very close, so close she could feel his breath. How perfect it would be to be able lean forward and be accepted by him. Again, more wishful thinking, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

She kept her hand on his and moved the other to caress his face. She had to do it now before he pushed her away. She would never get another chance like this.

Nervousness got the best of her as she neared closer to him, making her lightly squeeze his hand. Instantly she saw something change in his eyes and the next thing she knew, his zanpakuto was drawn.

She jumped back in the nick of time, surprised by his sudden attack. He crouched into a fighting position, his sword ready to strike. Her eyes grew a little wide when her heat beat again painfully. He honestly thought she was going to attack him.

"I don't know what you were trying to pull _arrancar_," He sneered. "but your tricks aren't going to work on me."

She lowered her gaze from his face to the floor, her heart heavy. The tone of voice he used when saying her race's name instantly brought her back to reality. She had had her moment. It was short, and brief, but she had it and now it was over. She would now let him pass, unable to stop him from going, unable to stop Sazyle from killing him. The end for him would be coming soon.

"My name is Sun-Sun." She said quietly but he heard it.

"Heh. More crap about learning the name of the one whose gonna kill ya?" His grip on the hilt of his sword tightened.

"No." She shook her head and smiled painfully. "It's the name of the one… who loves you."

She briefly noticed his eyes grow wide before flash stepping past him, only pausing to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Good bye, Abarai Renji." She closed her eye and felt the tears once again flow. "I love you."

-/-/-/-

**IT'S DONE!!!** :D THREE CHEERS FOR ME!! WOO HOO!!!

I doubt anyone will read this but if you do, **review please**! This took a lot of time, effort, and character study on my part! I don't care if you don't know who Sun-Sun is, just review! I need them! **They're my life force! My blood**! Like Souls for a Hollow! Or kittens for Domo-kun! **THEY ARE BADLY NEEDED**!! So **PLEASE** Review! I'm **BEGGING** you!!!


End file.
